


Midnight Fireworks

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [8]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP dragging Person B out of bed late at night, much to their annoyance, and dragging them up to the roof of their building. Person B protests the entire way and questions what they’re doing, but when they reach the roof they find that Person A found out about a firework show happening that night and has set up a blanket and picnic basket. Touched, Person B kisses Person A and they sit together, watching the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fireworks

"Sonny. Sonny, wake up," Will says quietly as he gently shakes his boyfriend awake.

"Huh? Wuzgoinon?" Sonny asks blearily, turning over towards Will.

"Come on. Get out of bed."

"Why? It’s one o’clock in the morning," Sonny groans and rolls back over.

"Sonny, please. Come on," Will begs and throws the blanket off of Sonny.  
"Alright. Alright. I’m up." Sonny rubs his eyes and slips out of bed.

"Here," Will throws him a sweatshirt and walks out of the bedroom. 

Sonny pulls the jacket on and reluctantly follows Will who he finds waiting for him with the apartment door open.

"Do you mind telling me why we’re leaving the apartment at one o’clock in the morning?"

"Come on. You’ll see," Will teases with a smile and leaves the apartment.

"Why won’t you just tell me what we’re doing?" Sonny questions with a yawn when he catches up with Will halfway down the hallway.

"It’s a surprise," Will grins and pulls open the doorway to the stairwell. 

Sonny glares at him but blindly follows him up the staircase. After a minute, he realizes they’re headed to the roof. “Seriously, Will. Why the hell are you taking to me the roof in the middle of the night?”

But his protest falls quiet on his lip when Will swings the door open and he sees a picnic basket laid out on a blanket with pillows for comfort laying out in the middle of the roof.

"Oh."

Will takes Sonny’s hand in his and leads him over to the makeshift picnic. They sit down on the blanket and arrange the pillows around them so they’re comfortable as Will explains, “I was handing in a paper for school this morning and I saw a poster for some club putting on a ‘midnight’” - he makes airquotes - “fireworks show over the river. Only they’re at one thirty in the morning so I don’t know why they called them midnight fireworks. I thought we could watch them from here. The picnic basket is just for effect, though,” Will adds as an afterthought and he laughs.

Sonny shuffles closer, pulling his pillow with him, so he can lean over and press his lips against Will’s. They kiss soft and gentle for a minute and then Sonny pulls away. “Thank you. It was a good idea.”

Will smiles and rearranges his pillow so he can lean into Sonny who wraps his arm around Will’s shoulders. Will links their fingers together and they settle into the usual comfortable position that they fall into naturally when they’re on the couch watching TV.

They sit in easy silence, cuddled together and enjoying the still warm late August night until a few minutes later the brightness and loudness of the fireworks begin.

Will drops his head onto Sonny’s shoulder and Sonny kisses the top of his head as he pulls Will closer to him and they enjoy the fireworks despite the fact that they both nearly fall asleep.


End file.
